sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Uzumaki
'History 'Category:Male Characters Danny Uzumaki was the son of Mike and Fuu Uzumaki. He grew up around his parents, Desmond, Sofia, Andrew, Blake and several other family members until he hit the age of 16. On a dark and stormy night Danny had a bad feeling that something was wrong with his father and he dragged his family running out into the rainy streets of Florida only to have them find Mike's lifeless body as he had been killed by a long time rival. Danny for the longest thought his father died because he transfered Kurama into him way too early and that was his main source of power. Danny finally pulled himself together after weeks of grieving and decided he was going to carry out his father's legacy in bringing the world to a better era of peace. Danny started learning everything his father knew such as Sage Mode, Mastery of Chakra Mode, improved the Rasengan and much more. Later on in Danny's life him and Desmond are faced with a former enemy of Project Freelancer, Agent Maine and his A.I Omega. While Danny was fighting Maine he was stabbed in the shoulder by his weapon and that's when Sierra had slipped into Danny's mind. Danny ends up badly injuring Maine and forces him to flee. Returning to the mansion Danny asks about Sierra and who she is. After understanding who she is and where she came from, Danny decides to tell Desmond that they are going to find the other Project Freelancer A.I and keep them out of the hands of Maine. While working more and more with Sierra, Danny and her become great partners as Danny is soon able to even use her power to materialize weapons while she also was able to manifest herself into a human form and battle along side him. After the A.I are collected Sierra deciedes she trusts Danny with almost anything, even with telling him that his future son, Bolt is actually something way more. Danny soon is involved more with the Underworld and finds out that being exposed to the Underworld for long periods of time slowly turned him into a Half-Breed- Half Demon and Half Human as this happened by his blood being altered with demonic blood which later allowed him to control the power of Demonic Aura. Danny later decides that it was time for him to get revenge on Hades for destroying the Hidden Leaf Village years ago. Danny challenges him to a battle to the death. The two of them battle it out, giving it their all until finally Danny kills Hades and he is praised by tons of demons in the Underworld, so much infact that they decide Danny is worthy enough to gain Hades' previous Demon Lord Throne and castle, making him the very first person from the Mortal World to become a Demon Lord. This allows him to meet the other Demon Lords, Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beezlebub which Danny becomes good friends with all of them. Danny and his family soon moved to Vale and decided that it would be their new home city. Danny grew busy as he got older because of his role as Demon Lord for he started helping people around the world, thus making his name even bigger to a point where he was always bothered by fans. One day during a train ride back to Vale, he is chased by a small group of fans onboard however he hides under a train seat thanks to his new friend, Lily who saves him by telling the fans he was on a different train car. Danny and Lily soon arrive in Vale as he shows her around. When night fell they were attacked by a rogue demon as this is when Danny reveals his powers to Lily. After defeating the demon, Danny offers Lily to stay at the mansion since she had no where else to go, Lily accepts this. Danny introduces her to the family and she is quickly accepted by all of them. Danny later learns that she is a very powerful ghoul and after having her live in the mansion for over a year he sees that she wants to live on her own and he lets her, but little did he know that was the worst mistake he had made because he didn't know that Lily was captured by Ghoul Investors shorty after she moved out. Now in his 20s, Danny had lost his mother due to an attack by the corrupted government and because she was the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails, Chomei Danny had to seal it inside of a seal gourd until he could find a new Jinchuriki. Danny is later told by Kurama that the fox has been sensing a lot of recent Jinchuriki activity for there was new Jinchuriki's in the world. Without hesitation Danny sets out to find these new Jinchurikis wanting to keep them out of the hands of the corrupted government who only saw Tailed Beasts as weapons. This leads Danny to meet Rima the Jinchruiki of the Three-Tails Isobu. Danny slowly learns that Rima is half A.I and a neko human who has been made fun of because of her neko traits but despite knowing this Danny actually found it to be cute which lead to him falling in love with Rima. Danny soon starts dating Rima as the two of them become great partners when it came to battling. Danny and Rima together find a suitable Jinchuriki for Chomei and seals the beast inside of them. Later they find the Jinchurikis of the One and Eight-tails, Zero and Yuu. Soon enough Danny and Rima find all of the new Jinchurikis, reuniting the Tailed Beasts. At some point in his life, Danny crosses another A.I who was created entirely from Kurama's left over chakra from his rampage in the Hidden Leaf Village, his name was Zane. Danny later discovers that his father was trying to create his own A.I named Violet and tries to continue building and creating her but the technology around that time was not good enough thus leading Danny to shut down the A.I in hopes someone else with be able to finish her. Danny soon encounters another A.I partner by the name of Fio who was fond at the fact that he was already good friends with two other A.I. Danny soon marries Rima and has three kids with her, one of them being the child Sierra told him about, Bolt. Danny and Rima watched their kids grow up but when they were 10 years old new enemies rose up and caused a massive battle with the entire family as they were trying to destroy the A.I. All of the Project Freelancer A.I were destroyed, Sierra and Fio were saved by Danny and put into containers for a long recovery process, Kotone managed to remain with Desmond hardly damaged, but Zane was on the brink of death. Being left with no options, Danny rushed Zane to the Uzumaki storage house and over there he pumped Zane with a lot of Kurama's power that kept him alive for several more years as Zane remained in the storage building, protecting very valuble things such as the Seal Cage that Raziel was sleeping in at the time. When Danny's kids were 14, Thunder was possessed by Dark Aura which caused him to sexually assault Rias and Serfall. Ashamed and disappointed in his son, Danny banishes Thunder from the family. When Bolt and Riley are 16, Danny and Rima are faced with a new threat, someone who could easily battle Jinchurikis and kill them. Danny and his wife are brutally killed by this demon but just before Danny dies, he leaves behind a ring that holds a large portion of Kurama's power hoping that Bolt will bring the fox back to life. After he does this, Him, Rima and Kurama all die right before Bolt's and Riley's eyes. Danny and Rima now spend their after life days inside the Astral Realm, watching over their kids. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Neo-Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters